Heart Of A Fairy-A Kingdom Hearts-Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by XDawnXWalkerX
Summary: When Lucy and the Rest Of Fairy Tail Meet 2 Strong-Hearted Keyblade Weilder, Havoc, Chaos, And Friendship Develop.Read and Find Out How Team Natsu and Their Guildmates at Fairy Tail Befriend Your 2 Favorite Keyblade Weilders and help with Missions, Personal Problems,and Much More! Rated T For Language
1. Chapter 1:First Encounter

When Lucy,and The Rest of The Fairy Tail Wizards meet 2 Key Bearers, Havoc, Chaos, and Friendship are And Find Out Team Natsu and Their guildmates Befriend 2 Strong-Hearted people as they Help with missions,personal Problems,and much T For Language and maybe slight Pairings.

Chapter 1: Encounter

Lucy, along with Natsu, who was arguing with Gray, like always, Erza, Who was carrying A large Amount of Luggage, and Happy, had Fallen asleep on one of Erza's Bag's. The team of young wizard's, Who obviously, Shown from their Emblems, that Belonged To Fairy Tail, Had just Returned From a 4 Day Mission. They Had Grown Weary and tired. They were trying to make their way back to the guild hall, it had been snowing while they were on there way back.

Lucy Had turned Back to hear snickering from behind.

"I Think Someone Is following us" Lucy had pointed out. She Was Right, someone was watching them. A Large man stepped from the alleyway behind The 4 Wizards ,with him, several other Men had swarmed out of the alleyways Surrounding Them, By The time They were Done, they had been completely outnumbered by Several Other people.

"Look what We got here boys", Said the Large Man, who seemed to be their Leader, "Some Little fairies."

This Caused Natsu To flare up, growling at him. "Why you Little-"

Natsu had said Before being Interrupted by A giant Key Flying to the Ground. Natsu looked at the giant Key with amazement. Out of nowhere, a Boy in a Black Attire, with giant red side pockets, and spiky, Brown hair, had jumped down to grab the giant Key by it's Handle, then jumped in the center of The 4 Mages, setting his weapon to a fighting stance that layed the blade a bit close to his waist, yet he was not alone.

A Black Corridor arose from the ground, revealing a Mysterious person in a black coat, only to have the person rid of the coat To Reveal a young Man with Long, Silver hair. He Drew a giant Key resembling Weapon, only, the Blade had The Appearance of a Long, Straight, black and Red Dragon Wing, with a somewhat folded Angel Wing that was somewhat shaded to resemble the teeth of the weapon, along with a Red handle Being Surrounded by Another angel wing, but White, and Another Dragon Wing, But with a Blue and Black coloring, into a An Upward Stance. The Two had Nodded at each other, leaving the 4 mages in shock and confusion. But Before Lucy, or to anyone could say anything, the Two had begun attack multiple people.

Lucy looked back at the Brown, spiked Hair boy, seeing him blaze through the enemies with swift attacks. Then looking Back she saw the silver haired boy swiping through enemies with fierce attacks.

By The Time They were done, the two looked back at each other, holding there weapons with a single hand, The Brown Spiky haired boy had Said "Good job, Riku". The Silver Haired one had Replied with, "Thanks, Sora" The Spiked hair boy had Smiled brightly, showing his Teeth , while The other one smirked as he fixed his long silver Hair.


	2. Chapter 2:Greetings

Chapter 2

The silver Haired young man had leaned against a Wall of a building, fixing his coat. He Wasn't use to his new attire, He usually wore((if you know what his outfit looks like from like KHII or somewhat)) a Sleeveless Shirt with long pants, but he still kept The Bandage on his Left Wrist.

"Don't I ever get a damn Break?", he asked Sora, The Spiky Brown Haired boy that had , from what was assumed by The Wizards they had just saved, His friend.

"Riku, are you talking about fighting, or the Outfit Kiari Bought You?", Sora Had asked him. "It's Both", Riku has Replied.

"What's Wrong with Fighting?"

"We're doing it constantly"

"And The outfit?"

"I'm just still trying to get use to it, I Mean, I Like it a lot but it's kinda hard when winter first start, it's somewhat hard to break in winter clothes For me, Ya Know? "

Riku Had on an Early Christmas Gift their Friend, Kiari, had bought him. He remembered her words when she gave it to him.

"It's a Perfect fit! And it suits you perfectly!"

He Rolled his eye's in thought laughing. His Outfit at that moment Consist of a Somewhat light Jacket, with the color of Black, which did fit him perfectly, the area where the Cuff's and the Hood Were Located consisted of a White Somewhat fur Fabric((kind like the same stuff used for the White part of a Santa Hat)). He Also had Black Gloves on to keep his had warm, but his bandage was covering part of his left glove. He Had On Black pants and Black Boot's that went with the outfit, They had somewhat of a Resemblance To The Boot's that Organization XIII wore, but with a pure White Alignment instead of Black or a dark Gray.

Sora, However, Wore his usually Clothing((KHII Clothes)). He Wasn't cold, or so they thought, inside, he new he was freezing.

Lucy had interrupted the two and asked, "Who are you guys!" She was Shocked to see there skills with a sword. They could be better than Erza, Lucy Thought to herself.

"HEY!", a loud voice interrupted Lucy. "HOW COME YOU HAD TO TAKE THEM ALL OUT!YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME ONE!"

Obviously, It was Natsu Blurting out how he never got to fight anyone after getting all worked up. He had Flared smoke out of his nostrils with a Hysterical look on his Face.

"Calm down hothead, Will ya?", Gray Had Interrupted, whom had no shirt on. Due to that, Sora had a Confused shocking look on his Face, showing dark lines on his forehead with a sweat drop on his head. Riku did nothing but raise his eyebrow. "Didn't know you guys were Strippers." Riku had commented,

Gray Had Grew Angry and started ranted like How Natsu had been due to the harsh Comment Riku Had Made. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" , He Asked." IT'S A HABIT! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" Riku did nothing but laugh.

Erza Then Stared at the to With a determined, yet Somewhat angered look. They felt scared and stopped.

"I'm Sora! And the Guy With The Silver hair Is My Best Friend, Riku.", Sora Explained. Riku had Greeted them with a waves of just to fingers. "We Came Here on special orders to-"

Riku then threw a snowball at him.

"Gah! RIKU!", Sora Whined.

"What are you doing, you know were not suppose to be telling complete strangers our business! Idiot!" He Replied.

"Well, I'm Lucy, if that excludes me from being a stranger,", Lucy pointed out with a warm smile. Sora Smiled Cheerfully and Said, "SEE RIKU! She isn't a stranger." "fine, go ahead, but keep it a low profile, ok?", Riku replied in a ticked off Mood.

"How about we head over to the guild and you Can Explain to us Everything." ,Lucy stated. " Besides,you Guys look like you could eat.

"Sound's Like a Plan!", Sora Cheerfully said. "Come on Riku!"

"You know Sora, You're a total Sap." , he Yelled as he was being Dragged by his friend.


	3. Chapter 3:Refreshing

Chapter 3

As Lucy Sat by the bar with Natsu and the now awake Happy, they were listening to Sora Explaining things.

"And this would be a heartless, there these shadow like creatures that take in hearts of other things!" Sora had explained, showing them a not so well drawn Shadow.

"This would be a better example for you", Riku had stated, showing off 4 different Heartless. "These are pureblood heartless, there mainly all black and don't Really carry hearts", he stated, pointing to a well drawn drawing of a Neoshadow Heartless and a Regular Shadow Heartless." And There a Known as Emblem Heartless, these Carry hearts.", he said pointing to another well drawn drawing of a Soldier Heartless and a Behemoth Heartless.

"So What are the Grey one's ?" Gray Had Pointed out to Sora's not so well-done Drawing. "Oh, those what are Called "Nobodies" , There the shell that gets left behind when somebody loses their Hearts."

Sora had Explained More about what they were doing and how the had gotten to Where they had arrived in Magnolia.

"So You and Riku went shopping for your friends and you somehow wound up here?" Erza had asked before being interrupted by Natsu Flying into the Bar.

"GAJEEL!", Natsu Yelled furiously. "I'M GONNA BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" "Can it, will ya flame breath? I'm Not in the mood to deal with you.", A Large , Built older guy with Long Black hair and Piercings on his nose and most visual parts of his body. He sat down, eating chunks of iron served on a plate. "I-I-is He Eating I-iron?" Sora asked. "That would be Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer?", Riku questionably asked. "Correct, Dragon slayers are Know by That y using a forbidden Magic Known as Dragon Slayer Magic." , The Bar lady, Who they were introduced as Mirajane. "They Have Dragon Talons to attack, Dragon Lungs to breath fire, Dragon Scales to Protect Them to!" ,Happy, The Flying Blue Cat Had finally Said Something.

"RIKU THAT CAT CAN TALK!", Sora yelled. "Your serious? YOUR FRIENDS WITH A TALKING DUCK AND SOME DOG THING,OR WHAT EVER GOOFY IS, AND A KING THAT'S A MOUSE!" Riku yelled.

"Oh your right, sorry"

"Idiot"

Riku then Caught some sense back and asked, "If it's a lost magic, how did they learn it?"

"Dragons did!", Happy Had Said. "Natsu Is the Fire dragon slayer, he was taught under a dragon Named Igneel, The fire Dragon."

"Seem's Kinda Interesting, Didn't think dragons could Teach", Sora said. He Looked at Riku with a smile. Riku Drank a glass of water.

Rik had looked over to see people staring at him, What the hell?, he thought. He looked over to see happy playing with his hair. "SOFT!", Happy yelled. Riku then pushed him away. He didn't like people, especially strangers, touching his hair. Happy them Decided to tackle his head. The now annoyed Riku struggled to remove the blue cat, but happy has got all tangled up in his hair. He Laughed to the softness of his hair, yet Riku still struggled to pull him out.

Sora did nothing but laugh, he found himself laughing with Natsu . They both found it hilarious, unlike riku, who was trying to get the blue feline out of his hair.


	4. Chapter 4:An Unexpected Fall

As Natsu and Lucy Started to introduce Sora to their Guild mates, Riku decided to Sneak outside .He leaned near the door, crossing his arms, shivering. It had still been snowing. He sighed with a slight shiver in his tone. He Decided to think to himself. What he didn't Expect was that he was being watched. Erza had looked down from the second floor of the Guild. She wanted to see what Riku was doing outside. She leaned over the Balcony, but then, suddenly, she leaned to far and fell. She tumbled straight ontop of Riku.

"What the hell?"Riku Questioned, with a slight growl in his tone of voice.

"Oh ,I'm Sorry" Erza answered with a slight cringe on her face. She Stood up and offered her hand to help The silver haired boy up. Riku stood up on his own, Brushing the snow out of his silver her, then flipping his hair back. A Slight Blush released from The Scarlet Haired woman's Face.

"Huh?"Riku looked as he saw her face. Erza looked away, embarrassed.

"My apologies for falling on top of you. "She shook her head, trying to hid of the blush .Riku just stared with his eyes, not bothering to turn his head in her direction. He fixed his Jacket and started walking. "Where are you going?"Erza asked.

"Out"He responded.

Riku walked well for about an hour, in the cold, he realy didn't feel like staying in the cold. He walked back into the guild hall, people were laughing at Natsu and Happy, who were dancing on tables. Riku slid his way to the bar and sat on a stool. "Something wrong?"Mirajane asked. He shook his head no in response. He asked for a glass of water and drank it slowly, Watching Sora Laughing with his newly met friends. He Sighed in boredom, then he looked to see Erza sitting next to him. She let out a soft smile, he smiled in response. What's her deal, he thought. She tilted her head in confusion. He raised his was an akward silence between the two,until Sora grabbed Riku's Hand.

"Riku!Come look at this!"Sora followed,he then looked back at then let out a blush onto her face,her face had gotten as red as her looked away when he was finally unseeable. Mirajane giggled,causing Erza to question her."Looks like the mighty Erza has a little Crush on the new guy in town" Mirajane giggled. Erza's face had gotten even more Red than it was the whole night,Erza had non stop thought About The Silver Haired Boy.

Natsu Questioned Sora."So what's the deal with your friend?"As he pointed to Riku,who was standing silently on the second floor"

"Eh,Riku isn't so queit,but today he seems Disturbed a bit"Sora answered, eating .

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't like that most of the time"

Riku obviously heard,he scowled and walked was troubling him,but what was it?

"Hey…"an stern,bitter voice called at was Gajeel.

"Huh?"Riku answered.

"Something up?"

"N-no,why?"

Gajeel laughed"Don't try lying,it won't work."

Riku didn't appreciate the tone he was getting."What's it to you?"

"You just seem pissed"Gajeel Answered.

Riku then sat on the edge of the Stairs."I'm just trying to get stuff off my mind."

"Is it that Chick with the red hair,what was her name"Gajeel said,rubbing his chin,he knew the answer"Erza?"

Riku's eyes did he know?,he thought,Riku shookhis head,trying to stop thinking about her,but he couldn't stop,then,a scream came from nowhere.

""HAIR!"

Happy flew over to Riku,Riku,kicked him away,using his leg to keep him kept squirming ,trying to get to his hair,but it was no gave up and pouted."You're no fun" Happy pulled out a salmon that he hadn't finished from dinner and threw it towards the bottom of the a Zombie,Happy gruesomely ate the salmon with enjoyment,yet,with Her on his mind,Riku slowly,and stealthly,Walked away from the looked to see him walking,she stared at him for minutes and minutes,but then was interrupted by Natsu and Gray Yelling at each other.

"What did you say,Icepick?"

"You heard me hothead!"

"When can we ever go one day without them fighting?" A girl with Long Brown Hair,with a drink in her hand Questioned.

"You should be used to this by now,Cana"Lucy Answered. Sora seemed to find it funny,and was laughing at the to,while The others,watched the two fight like a movie they had seen a million looked back up at the Second Floor,but he was Looked to the ground in disappointment,But with a slight blush,She smiled elegantly to the Thought of Riku in her mind.

Author's note:

Well I decided to give you the next chapter,with a bit of a mystery to a crack pairing,what will happen next?


End file.
